sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Vikram Szpirglas
Overseer Vikram Szpirglas was a prominent member and Necromancer of the Cult of the Thuzadin, and later an independent Necromancer following the fall of the Lich King. He first served the Cult of the Damned as a shadowmage, but was proficient in Necromancy, and was soon after reassigned to the Thuzadin branch that was forming in the south. During the last stand of the Thuzadin, Szpirglas saw their defeat was inevitable. In preparation for the battle, he had secretly inscribed his quarters within the mighty necropolis Zeramas with teleportation runes, granting him an easy escape route should the Thuzadin fall. As the last of the Death Guard and minions protecting the Overseers fell, Szpirglas chanted the rite of teleportation and vanished, leaving his friend and Hallowed One, the Lich Antioch , to die along with the rest of the Thuzadin leadership. When the Lich King fell to the heroes of the Horde and Alliance, Szpirglas went into hiding. He brought with him several relics from Icecrown Citadel before his escape. His current whereabouts are unknown. Biography Early Life Vikram came to be in the village of Brill, located near the capital of Lordaeron. There his parents, Daros and Patricia Szpirglas, had settled and built for themselves a small manor in the countryside, some distance from the town proper. They were hard and condescending toward the peasants, being the stuck-up posh nobles they were, and their son picked up on the behaviour. Albeit of noble birth, their family's time of glory had long since passed. But Daros, Vikram's father, had still managed to preserve a small piece of the family fortune, which he added to from time to time. With these resources he established a vinyard and hired the local villagers to work there. The vinyard was a modest success. The Szpirglas family lived in Brill for years, blissfully unaware of the spiteful schemes the Mayor of Brill was planning. He despised the Szpirglas' for their greater-than-thou arrogance and blatant disregard for the needs of the villagers. The Mayor watched and waited, brooding in silence until, one day, the opportunity presented itself. During Vikram's tenth year, strange things were starting to happen around Witherrose Mansion. Heavy furniture was flipped upside down, plants spontaneously combusted, ravens would attack the farmers in the vinyards as if possessed. All these supernatural occurances had one thing in common; the Szpirglas boy was always near the scene. As the strange phenomanons continued, the villagers began to suspect the boy was infact an evil wizard, cleverly disguised as a small child to misguide them. As the reports rolled in, the Mayor wasted no time. A messenger was sent to the wizard-state of Dalaran, requesting help in the capture of a mighty warlock. The Mageocracy responded and apprehended Vikram, who by then was only just turning eleven, and brought him to Dalaran. Vikram was held in Dalaran until it was confirmed that he was neither a warlock nor a wizard. Not yet. The boy showed a surprisingly well-developed aptitude for magic and the Mageocracy promptly took him in, sending only a letter to explain to his parents. While they grieved for the sudden loss of their son, the Mayor couldn't be happier. His long wait had finally paid off. Category:Biography